Game Creators Universe Wiki:Epic Rap Battles of GCU/900bv vs Dead Ep. 1
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GCU! DeadRaiser! VS 900BV! BEGIN! =Opening Verses= DeadRaiser Hold up, I think I see a top hat and glasses, Seems I’ll have to wreck this cunt for the masses. I’m DeadRaiser, the one and only. Not some little prick who’s just really lonely. What’s that, you just finished a game? Congrats! But that’s one in a million and that’s a damn shame. College, huh, one class for three days? High school was much more fun anyways. Speaking of which, I’m on high honor roll bitch, Top two percent! What’s that you got stuck in a ditch? And remember that shit Eternal Terror? I only said it was good so that you wouldn’t come under the weather. Also the idea of me having a sister must have made you excited, Must have been a heartbreaker when you found out two bros ain’t what you invited. I’d help you if you weren’t Brit, So instead I think I’ll just have you eat my spit. Yeah, Boy Scouts are helpful, but only to the needy The only thing you need is a tissue, you baby. 900bv Ah, my good friend Ethan, from Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey. Or is it MIA Epic, Blackstar. Fuck it, time to start the spitting journey. You schizo ass couldn’t settle on a name So this is to all of your personalities, I’m taking aim You may not remember, but you roleplayed as a cat What sort of brain-damaged retard on would get into that? Kramer of the EternalClan, let’s not get wussy. What’s synonymous with cat? Oh yeah, pussy. You find great pleasure in telling us about your music Although I’m sure every audience finds it abusive You practice blowing your brass horn everyday, I’m impressed But blowing that other horn? Euch, at least get dressed. You left for months after you couldn’t handle it anymore But then again you getting sad and fucking off is always for sure You came back to shock, which everyone was doubting. Then you spent five weeks hiking, was it up Brokeback Mountain? But for now, I’m done trawling through your digital shadows I’m taking every single one of your versions to the gallows Go back to being a cat, just run on by And when you get there tell Vi I say hi. =Freestyle= DeadRaiser Alright George I'll make this plain and simple The only reason why you left your house was because you're single. And I enjoy having different personalities thank you very much I think you're just too quick to judge. Now back off fast before I hold a grudge. 900bv Oh, don't get sad Ethan, you might run off again Although that might be a good idea, it's time for pain You are a bureaucrat of Codfanfic, the god of the retards I hope Kratos comes and kicks your arse, it's in the cards DeadRaiser I left that site before it went to shit And Kratos can't touch me, he'll have to go through the orchestral pit. You've awoken the sleeping giant And let me remind you how much DR+ was a failure of a website. 900bv Yes, DR+ went to shit, with that I agree But allow me to remind you of all the times you ripped off me NCS came about, and IDI soon followed Frankly your mum should've done us a favour and swallowed DeadRaiser IDI was a brainchild of mine All the way back in two-thousand and five. And I don't need to rip-off of you, according to the NSPA I'm a better writer than you. 900bv There's so much bullshit in your history you choose to ignore Real Life Raiders, Judgement, it's all a bore Hence let me bring up your crowning moment of shit You remember Battlegrounds? Yeah, no wonder you quit DeadRaiser I'm sorry, but I can't let this one slide You have ton of crap that's just sittin' to die. Let's count of how many games you've finished: Hmm, one, a supposed "Revolution" Well I'm telling you now it's probably better than the rest of your pollution 900bv I'm turning Sumner into winter because it's about to get cold Call me Midas, turning Dead's shit life into rap gold You put so much effort into inconsequential shit, that's raising alarms All you do is cut content, including your arms. DeadRaiser I hate to break to you but my arms are scott free And as for a shit life, I have no idea what you mean. I'm a three time National Champion, Number 1 student writer in New Jersey! Oh would, you like at the time, it's still Christmas you know. Now I gotta go check on the bae while I light you on fire with a golden glow. 900bv Every time you talked to Megan it was a different relation Like, dislike, love, hate, no solid foundation I remember when your friendship crashed, NZP was wary Nearly took your own life, that was pretty scary The end is coming closer to us both, we'll never heal But maybe at some point you'll get some balls and tell Vi how you feel Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF GCU! Who won? DeadRaiser 900bv